Yuu Kanda
General Statistics Home: The Black Order Headquarters, which is presumably now in London. Powers: Activation of his Innocence Mugen, use of the First Illusion Kaichuu Ichigen Likes: Soba, Meditation, Tempura Dislikes: Damn near everything. Weaknesses: Lack of all his abilities. Background Canon Kanda was brought to the black order by General Tiedoll at the young age of ten. There he first met Lenalee, a girl two years younger who mistook him for a girl, as well as his fellow disciple Marie. He spent the years fighting akuma and retrieving innocence, as well as meeting other exorcists like Daisya and Lavi. Later on he goes in to the forest where a witch resides for a mission. He defeats the akuma witch and returns to base. At this time Allen Walker comes to join the order, and in a misunderstanding Kanda nearly kills him thinking Allen was an akuma. They’re both sent on a mission to Italy to retrieve innocence, where Kanda is injured. However due to his ties to a special lotus flower he recovers quickly and is quickly sent on another mission. We don’t hear about Kanda again until later, where he, Marie, and Daisya are out searching for General Tiedoll. Daisya is killed on the mission, but the other two join up with their teacher and continue traveling with him as Tiedoll refused to return to base. We meet them yet again in Japan, where they come to help the rest of the exorcists fight against the Noah and the Earl. After their enemies run off, Kanda as well as Allen, Lenalee, Chaoji, Lavi, and Krory are sucked away into the ark by Lero, the Earl’s umbrella. There one of the Noah’s gives them the key to get out, and warns them that the ark is being deleted, and they have a limited time to escape. They enter the first room and waiting there is the Noah Skin Boric, who had been watching General Tiedoll and his students. Kanda decides to fight him alone, and forces the others to continue through the ark claiming that he will catch up later. In a difficult fight he nearly beats Skin, but as he’s leaving the Noah’s wrath awakens and he attacks Kanda. The battle continues as the room is collapsing, and Kanda just barely defeats him for good, but his innocence is broken in the process and he is too late to escape the room before in caves in. Allen uses his abilities later, and Kanda is saved from death as the ark rebuilds itself just in time. The beaten exorcists head back to the Black Order Headquarters to recover, taking the ark with them. During their stay though, the Noah Lulubell and a swarm of akuma attack. During the assault an akuma evolves to a ‘level 4’, which had never been seen before. Kanda, using a regular sword as his innocence had yet to be repaired, attempts to hold off the akuma, and Lenalee, Allen, and Cross Marian finish it off. As the headquarters are in shambles, they are given the cue to move to a new location. During the attempts for everyone to move the science department, many characters get affected with various creations that had been developed. Kanda had somehow managed to be changed into the body of a child. During this time a ghost unleashes ‘Komuvitamin D’, a serum created by Department leader Komui to increase productivity among the science department. However, in instead turned them into shambling zombies and was thus hidden away. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and other exorcists flee from those already infected. They run into Komui along the way and demand he provide a cure, but the group is split up leaving Kanda with Allen, Lavi, and Komurin, Komui’s robot. They run into Krory, who is already infected; and as they find out the source of the virus. He runs off and the group gives chase, however they are eventually all infected, leaving Komui left. When he fails in curing everyone, it is eventually Asian Branch leader Bak who rids everyone of their affliction. After getting new uniforms and moving into their new headquarters, a group of exorcists including Kanda go off again to hunt down more innocence. Betrayed On the way back from a successful mission, however, Kanda manages to get separated from the group, ending up at the House on the Hill as he was headed through the Gate Allen had created using his powers with the ark. Soon after arriving the First Haunt began, with Vaan forming a traitor's side according to influence from the Magic 8 Ball omen. Kanda was on the side of the heroes. Early during this time Lenalee and Allen both appeared in the house. During his time exploring Kanda was attacked by Vaan, then by Seifer, and Vaan again. Not long after that the Madman made another post over the network. After prying him for information, Kanda was directed to the library to help solve the mystery of the attacks. It was a successful trip, and the heroes were one room closer to winning. However, Seifer attacked Kanda again in the Theater Room and killed him. After about a day of no contact he made an accidental voice post over the network when he finally came to. However he had no memories except for his own name, something that distraught Lenalee. She came over and tried to help him figure out more about himself and the house he was in. During his death Rabi had appeared in the house as well. Eventually all the heroes were dead, and everyone who was amnesiac was 'brought back to life'. All of the doors locked to everyone's irritation. With the Kitchen gone and Allen not able to get near enough rations for his body to keep up with his innocence, Allen began getting sick along with his eye acting up. At one point he stumbled into Kanda's room by accident, and a fight ensued. Allen walked out with the worst damage of some bruises on his face. Things continued uneventful, with rooms being found everyday. Kanda was rather quiet until the time the Kitchen was found, where he decided to take more action in finding a way out of the house. Betrayed! Information Statistics Speed: 1 Might: 1 Sanity: 5 Knowledge: 4 Inventory Items Mugen Compass http://betrayedbymods.livejournal.com/10921.html Omens Found Crystal Ball http://web.archive.org/web/20090228130127/http://community.livejournal.com/betrayedbyrpg/17266.html Found Rooms 1st Haunt Basement Pool http://community.livejournal.com/betrayedbyrpg/15627.html Music Room http://web.archive.org/web/20090228130127/http://community.livejournal.com/betrayedbyrpg/17266.html Exploration Greenhouse http://community.livejournal.com/betrayedbyrpg/24791.html Relationships Canon Allen: He finds him naive and soft, which irritates him to no end. However Allen is still an ally to him, and as much as he hates the beansprout he is loyal to him and will fight by his side. Lavi: Annoyance number two, who seems to do almost everything in his power to piss him off. However there seems to be a sort of friendship between them. Lenalee: He's known her since childhood, and gets along with her better than anyone else. She is actually one of few people he cares about, though he likely would never show it. He sees her as a sister figure. Betrayed Vaan: The annoying blond idiot who attacked him twice. He would be more than willing to completely ignore his existence so long as he doesn't go trying to kill people again. Seifer: Second annoying blond idiot, who also attacked him twice and 'killed' him. Manfred Von Karma: Roommate Retrieved from "http://betrayedbyrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Characterpage" Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man